muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tonight Show
JohnnyCarson.com I just got access to the new Johnny Carson website and fixed some dates and appearances. I didn't see the "Near and Far" segment with Grover, but it's possible that it was one of the "lost" episodes or it could've aired in an episode with a guest host (only the Carson episodes are available, so no dice on the Kermit-hosted one). I can get screengrabs, but they'll all have giant watermarks on them. If there's anything else you guys need me to look up, let me know! — Joe (talk) 01:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :The info about Grover performing "Near and Far" on the show was in page 50 of Sesame Street Unpaved, where it says "Grover performed this routine on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson soon after Sesame Street became a hit". I assumed that meant he performed with Johnny Carson, though now that I think about it, it could have been referring to the full title (though when Carson hosted the title said "Starring", not "with"). --Minor muppetz 02:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I have access to the online Johnny Carson archive as well now, and there are quite a few errors here. The "Piggy Lee" appearance is actually from May 1974, which predates the Herb Alpert special (her supposed first television appearance) by four months. I'll fix the errors when I get time. ::Snowpeck 05:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Errors are corrected. I am able to make non-watermarked screenshots if needed. :::Snowpeck 18:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Attention I think this page could use a section on the episode that was hosted by Kermit the Frog. The section could be written similar to how the section on the Muppets appearance on The Cosby Show was written. Of course, I don't have a copy of this episode, and the only footage I've seen is from the opening monologue. But I know that either there are people who have copies of this episode, or this episode can be viewed at the Museum of Television and Radio, or both. It would be good to list a rundown of the episode, listing acts, interviews, what characters appeared, and so on. --Minor muppetz 21:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :That would be nice, but seven months later, it still hasn't happened. The Cosby Show episode has aired widely in syndication and on cable. That doesn't apply here. There's tons of appearances and the like whose pages could be improved by a trip to the Museum of Television and Radio, but it's not always feasible. The "Attention" category serves a two-fold purpose, to improve pages, and to provide editors with something they can help with. I'm not sure this really qualifies in that sense, since it's not something which can be improved using existing information on the Wiki, it's not a matter of re-writing, and it doesn't deal with something which is commercially available or even in wide fan circulation. Someone will probably find a copy some day and add details, but I don't think it's worth keeping this tag here indefinitely in this case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:26, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Muppets From Space promotion I wanna say I saw Kermit on the Tonight Show doing a plug when Muppets From Space came out, but I don't see it listed on IMDb. Does anyone else remember this? --Ozzel 06:37, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I found one reference to it online, so I know I wasn't making it up, but I can't seem to find a date anywhere. -- Ozzel 21:58, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sure I have it somewhere. I'll dig it up. -- Toughpigs 22:00, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Back when Muppets From Space came out, there were quite a few interviews promoting the film. I know that Kermit was interviewed once or twice, Miss Piggy appeared at least once, and I think Andie McDowell even appeared on the show to promote the film. I can't remember the exact dates, but they were in June 1999, I think most were on different days of the same week (or same two weeks). --Minor muppetz 01:48, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Kermit did appear in 1999 to plug it: I've got a copy of the interview. -- MuppetDude 21:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC)